goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel Hart Kills the Rainbow Rangers and Gets Grounded
In the lounge, Rachel Hart was very resentful of the Rainbow Rangers. Rachel: Man! I hate the Rainbow Rangers so much because they always get my friends into trouble! They even got my boyfriend into trouble! They're as bad as the Ashleys! What shall I do? Then Rachel thought of something. Rachel: I know! I will kill the Rainbow Rangers! I'm going to get a gun from the garage! So Rachel left the lounge, and she went to the garage. Then she entered the garage and picked up a gun and went out of the garage. She travelled to the Rainbow Rangers' world, and then she arrived at the Rainbow Rangers' world, and she confronted the Rainbow Rangers. Rachel: Time to die, Rainbow Losers! Rosie: Rachel, what do you want? Rachel: I don't want anything. Mandarin: Do you want to join to us? Rachel: No! I'm here to kill you all because you get my friends into trouble! The Rainbow Rangers were horrified. Anna: Oh no! Don't kill us! Rachel: Too bad! Time to die! (to Mandarin) Hey, Mandarin! Mandarin: What? Rachel: Die, you stupid Rainbow Ranger! Rachel shot Mandarin, and Mandarin was dead. Rachel: One dead, six to kill! (to Anna) Hey, Anna! Anna: What? Rachel: Die, you stupid Rainbow Ranger! Rachel shot Anna, and Anna was dead. Rachel: Two dead, five to kill! (to Anna) Hey, Pepper! Pepper: What? Rachel: Die, you stupid Rainbow Ranger! Rachel shot Pepper, and Pepper was dead. Rachel: Now it's time to die, Bonnie! Bonnie: Nononono! Don't kill me! Rachel: (shooting Bonnie) Die, Bonnie! Now it's time to die, Indigo! Indigo: Nononono! Don't kill me! Rachel: (shooting Indigo) Die, Indigo! Lavender: Oh no! You killed Indigo! Rachel: And last, but not least! Time to die, Lavender! Rachel shot Lavender, and Rosie was upset. Rosie: I am very upset because you killed my friends! Rachel: Be quiet, you fashion reject! Rosie: How dare you talk to me like that?! Rachel: I will let you live! Rosie: Really? Rachel: No! Die, you stupid loser! Rachel shot Rosie, and she had killed all the Rainbow Rangers, and she cheered. Rachel: Yay! The Rainbow Rangers are dead for good! Then Floof began and she was horrified, and she began to cry. Floof: Floo-ooo-oof! FLOOOO-OOO-OOOOOOOOOOF! Rachel: Get lost, you stupid unicorn! Rachel shot Floof, and Floof was dead. Rachel: Yay! The Rainbow Rangers are dead for good, along with Floof! They won't get my friends into trouble ever again! Back home, Rachel's parents were extremely angry with Rachel. Rachel's dad: Rachel, how dare you kill the Rainbow Rangers?! Rachel: But mum and dad, they're as stupid as the Ashleys! They always get my friends into trouble! Rachel's mum: It doesn't matter, young lady! The Rainbow Rangers are my favourite TV favourite characters. The Rainbow Rangers was our favourite TV show! Rachel's dad: You are grounded, grounded, grounded for a week! Go to your room right now! Rachel went to her room, crying. Rachel: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Julie as Rachel Hart and Indigo Allfruit Salli as Rosie Redd Amy as Mandarin Orange Emma as Anna Banana Kate as Pepper Mintz Allison as Bonnie Blueberry Susan as Lavender LaViolette Dallas as Mr Hart (Rachel's dad) Kendra as Mrs Hart (Rachel's mum) Category:Rachel Hart Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff